guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Slayer. Guilty Gear XX ;Winning *Self: "Do you really think Sharon would mistake you for me? Ah! Why are you so nervous, Sharon" *Sol: "You re as powerful as ever. I'd like to fight you seriously some day." *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "As long as you stick to that one-versus-many strategy, you have no chance against me." *Ky: "Out of curiosity...Why is a man of your caliber so afraid of sin?" *Robo-Ky: "You seem to be a very advanced robot, but there is more to life than you think." *May: "A haiku for the lady I met: Under starlit sky, turned to debris and ashes, goes a shooting whale." *Faust: "I find humans fascinating because someone like you comes along once in a while." *Potemkin: "Strength and conviction do not always bring victory. Like father, like son, I suppose." *Chipp: "You'd best be prepared to give me 100% next time, or you'll suffer the same defeat." *Eddie: "Your misery and loneliness is nothing but an illusion. The most important thing is simply existing." *Millia: "Don't look so blood thirsty. It doesn't suit you." *Axl: "Your looks are deceiving. Is that your secret? Hm? Don't look at Sharon like that!" *Kliff: "Even a man with perpetual youth, such as myself, is but a shadow next to you. It appears one cannot measure maturity with an hourglass." *Baiken: "Oh, mademoiselle...You are like a weeping girl adrift in a sea of blood. The epitome of human life!" *Johnny: "A haiku for the man: Man with sunglasses, has them on all night and day, watch out where you go." *Venom: "What would you think if the prince never showed up for Snow White? Would you settle for just that?" *Anji: "Stunning your opponent only works when you have the upper hand. Unfortunately, I'm fundamentally superior to you." *Jam: "Keep practicing. With that technique, you might be able to outdo me one day." *Testament: "Take your time. You will find purpose in your life as you go." *Dizzy: "I'm sorry if I was rude. I just wanted to see the focus of national attention myself." *Justice: "Certain things can only be perceived once one has embraced the darkness. Even so, the meaning of the Crusades eludes me." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Flament Nagel and an artificial life-form, hmmm? I find your story quite interesting!" *Bridget: "If you master those skills, I'd happily be your patron...Sharon? It's just a figure of speech!" *Zappa: "Obsession is also a form of love. Of course, you should choose a spouse carefully. Right, Sharon?" *I-No: "What s with your coaxing tone of voice...? I see. So that's how you are." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Aren't you a romantic?" * "Quickly now, please." * "Now child, I will show you the true meaning of battle." * Sol (post-''REV 2''): "I found out I could not abandon the world after all." * Zato (post-''REV 2''): "Hmm... It's time to put an end to revenge, wouldn't you say, Zato?" * Millia (post-''REV 2''): "My oh my... And here I thought I could be your beacon. * Venom (post-''REV 2''): "I will see this with mine own eyes."" ;Outro * "A man cannot survive on d'eovres alone... I need something more." * "Please, lay there as long as you like." * "This was a fun little detour." * Zato: "Time may have taken your mind... but I have no doubt your body still remembers." * Venom: "You are but half a warrior, and equally deficient a gentleman." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "To the heavens!" ** "To the stars!" ** "A light in the darkness!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Slayer: "You think I, Slayer, am so shallow that you could impersonate me by taking my form? Hm? Sharon! Why are you looking back and forth like that?!" * Sol: "I wonder if we might find a few thousand vacant square kilometres nearby... I would very much like a TRUE contest of strength between us." * Ky: "You were such an idealist, once. I'm dreadfully curious to know what truths you've discovered now that you understand the weight of a crown." * May: "You depend too much on that dreadful strength. To be truly strong, there is much you must learn--beginning with some more ladylike manners." * Faust: "Early afternoon / I wait for the sun to set / And wait for my breakfast." * Potemkin: "Every blow you land crackles with devotion--praiseworthy indeed. When accompanied by elegance, of course, no words are needed." * Chipp: "Advising you on your strengths is pointless, as you've clearly mastered them. You needn't worry so much about covering your weaknesses." * Zato: "I feel no tension when we fight. If that was the price you paid for resurrection, it was far too steep." * Millia: "Using charm as a weapon is a cunning strategy, and your execution is flawless, though it IS straight from the textbook--a textbook written by yours truly, I might add." * Axl: "Opponents who fight at a range are my natural for, and I confess I may have therefore lost my temper. Are you able to stand?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Most will see the life you live and pity you. I believe there is beauty in your path. Perhaps you will be the spark that ignites my now cold heart." * Johnny: "I see.. backing down here is your way of claiming victory? I've suddenly become very interested in your full capacity." * Venom: "Your mind is too easily swayed. A steady hand makes for a decisive heart. Cast aside idle thoughts." * Jam: "When one finds true mastery in one field, then they are familiar with the idea of a genius. From our duel, I know that your cooking is exquisite without even trying it." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "A spear that penetrates any shield and a shield that fends off any spear... Combine the two into on, and this is what you get, I see..." * I-No: "Cease this pointless charade. I want to see the REAL you--Sharon! Stop! And put down that sword!" * Sin: "The reason for defeat? It's how young you are. What do I mean? Fine, anyone can learn the path of chivalry regardless of their age. First off, let me explain what dandy-ism is... What, you're bored already?" * Ramlethal: "You are nothing more than a privileged child given extraordinary power and knowledge. Can I judge something with no true sin...?" * Leo: "You have both skill and cunning, but you erred when you assumed I was merely an old man." * Elphelt: "A humble poem, for the lovely lady... The gown that you wear / Is difficult to pull off, / In more than one way." * Bedman: "In all of my not inconsiderable experience...never have I encountered anything quite like this." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "A fight in which youth shines bright will excite the onlookers. But a duel with ones' principles on the line will truly move others. If only you had some history for which you stood, this would have been a brilliant exchange." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "I've seen many people who tried to change the world without denying themselves... If you continue down this path, knowing what awaits you at the end... Then, you may be of higher caliber than even me." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "How odd... Your blood has no taste. Its faint, but I sense something mellow yet full behind your veil." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "May I offer the odd gentleman a poem? Sun at its apex / It's time for a coffee break / Shaken, not stirred." Category:Quote list